


The Rabbit [vid]

by jonesandashes



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming, better living through trying to untangle the knots in your brain, gleeful evil dancing, running from monsters while screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/pseuds/jonesandashes
Summary: Hold on. You think you can control things with your mind? (Or, David down the rabbit hole.)





	The Rabbit [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Miike Snow, "The Rabbit"

[The Rabbit](https://vimeo.com/216399198) from [jonesandashes](https://vimeo.com/user63104168) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password is **rabbit**.


End file.
